


Nurture Me Too

by CriticalVirgo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:59:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriticalVirgo/pseuds/CriticalVirgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is watching you nurture injured Dean all day and his jealousy is growing intense but his feelings for you are too, what will happen when he just happens to explode, and how does Dean feel about that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nurture Me Too

#  SamXReader: Nurture Me Too

 

“Damn it, that burns!” Dean cried out as you were wiping his gash on his side with alcohol so it doesn't get infected. You start blowing on it, seeing as you feel like it'll help. Dean just watches you do your thing thinking your almost seem like a real nurse. “Liquid stitches and a dressing is all you'll need and then your done.” You look up at him, smile genuinely and then lean down in the chair to fetch the butterfly stitches and superglue.

Dean just admires how one moment you can be a total naggy hard ass and in the next moment your blowing on his wounds to ease the burn like he's a little boy. He likes that about your personality, and he even wishes he had a little sister when he is around you during these times. “Just breath and no smacking my hand away.” You smile up at him, gentle and motherly, Dean thought. Dean isn't in the right frame of mind and all he can do is nod to you.

You start slowly gluing and taping the now clean gash in his side. Half way through you say “See, not so bad, now is it?” Dean just tries not to wince as you stitch him up as gently as you could. Sam walks into the motel, distracting Dean, to your advantage. “Well, those demons are dead.” Sam said, heading straight to the bathroom to clean his hands of the dried blood. “The vessels didn't survive either. They tore them inside out, so even if they did survive, they'd be extremely damaged.” Sam said, very coldly, not wanting to feel for the humans who suffered.

You don't pay much attention to the words as you are busy finishing the stitch. You put away the utensils you had before and get out the dressing and medical tape. “Me or Sam will need to dress you post-shower and then twice a day. That includes alcohol swabbing to make sure you don't get an infection. So no hunting for at least a month for you, Dean Winchester.” You tell him in a matter-of-fact tone, while dressing his wound.

Sam watched you dress Dean and just paused. He thought about how beautiful you looked at that moment, how natural it was for you to assume the helping role. He smiled to himself and seemed to go into a dreamy land until Dean had noticed Sam was out of it. “Big day, Sammy boy?” Dean asked, snapping Sam out of his lovestruck daze promptly. “Yeah, I uh... Hmm. Sam looked around the room and noticed only two beds and yet three people.

“So, the sleeping situation.” Sam started. Both Dean and you looked at each other confusedly like Sam was speaking in another language. “What are you talking about?” You said, putting your bag of medical supplies away, making a mental note of what to pick up at the pharmacy next time you visit. “Two bed, Two guys, one female.” Sam said, so clearly showing the tension in his neck and shoulders.

You noticed that quickly right when he said it and rolled his head, as to relieve the tension himself. “Sit.” You say, getting up from Dean's bed and patting the other bed that was close by. He knew better than to ask you twice. He did as you said, and without hesitation you got on your knees behind him and started to massage his shoulder muscle. He shuddered at first and then relaxed into your touch. With a deep voice you didn't expect to hear, he still holds his resolve “But the sleeping arrangement... I can sleep in the impala.” “No one is sleeping in the impala, Sam.” You say to him in a low, gentle tone too, noticing in the corner of your eye that Dean was falling asleep.

“So?” “We can sleep in the same bed without being weirdos can't we?” he can hear the obvious smile you had on your face. Now you were working at his neck which made him moan and goosebumps pop up on his skin. “You shouldn't do that to Sam, the more you massage him, the more cuddly he gets in his sleep.” Dean stated in his half asleep state.

You kind of giggle at Dean and Sam who was blushing to no end. Without much warning, Sam turned around, stopping your kind gestures. He gave you a serious intense stare, that made you feel a bit uncomfortable after a while.

“Let's just go to sleep, OK?” You say, escaping Sam's grasp, and going to turn out the lights. Sam sighs, before getting on his side under the covers. After turning out the lights, you pat sleeping Dean and whisper goodnight into his ear. Sam watched from the corner of his eye in pure jealousy, one in which he didn't even know he had. You get under the covers with Sam. You guys lay stiff, your thoughts being the loudest and fastest energy in the room, other than your fast beating hearts.

Sam just sighs in complete defeat, turning to face you. “Listen.” he whispers. You turn your head to face him, body still stuck in a stiff position like a wooden board. “I...um..UGH!” is all that comes out of his mouth, before he moves like the speed of light and kisses you. It was quick, soft, and sweet.

Not more than a minute passed, he pulls back, looking for a reaction in your face. You go from smiling to frowning to being surprised all at once.

“Sam I” you forgot to whisper. Then you hear Dean groan in his sleep and you both remembered he was still there. Sam just looked over at Dean and back at you with a gentle smile “In the morning.” he says, with a sweet whisper. He lays a light kiss on your cheek as you say goodnight. You lay your head back comfortably, no longer feeling like a wooden board, but like putty, very tired and mentally exhausted putty.   
You weren't awake yet when Dean woke up. He felt soreness everywhere, but his side was particularly painful, waking him and hurting him. Dean groaned and attempted a stretch before nearly yelping in pain. Like a mamma bear who heard her cub calling her during hibernation, you awaken in seconds. You turn your head toward him, not yet moving your whole body.

“You okay?” You ask, scratchy but endearing. Dean just nods, still half asleep. You tried to sit up but you notice a firm hold on your torso. You look to see what it was, and it's Sam, holding you in his deep sleep. You kind of smile, enjoying the moment of being held so tightly. Then you shake it off and remove his arm.

“I'm going to get your dressing ready and some medication, then we can go out and eat.” You smile at Dean and stand up. As you walk into the bathroom with your medical/duffel bag, you contemplate a good shower...maybe not. You close the door behind you, not seconds before hearing a sharp, deep scream. You open the bathroom door quickly again to see whom it was. It was Sam.

Sam looked around confused for a moment, until he met eyes with you. He smiled “You're safe.” “You had another nightmare.” Dean interjects. Sam looks at Dean and shrugs.

While they were having their moment, you drenched one of the hotel towels with cold water and rung it out. Without warning you threw it at Sam's face. “Cool off, and drink some water, you wont have nightmares tomorrow night if you do so.”   
Sam just nods and listens. You shut the door again. In the distance you can hear Sam ask if you were okay. Dean just gives him his best answer: you're tired of mothering them. That wasn't the case at all, in fact you were fine, you just felt grungy. Washing up, and getting Dean's dressings ready, you head back out. You realize that both guys are staring at you like you're crazy. You look behind you, nothing there. Then you scan your body. You see you had taken off your pants in your sleep. A terrible habit you've had since you were a child.

You're too tired to care. You shrug and say “I'm like your little sister.” in unison, and in the same drone tone they say “not enough.” You roll your eyes and get back to work. “Lay down” you direct Dean. He smirks his cocky little smirk “Yes, nurse.” “Don't call her that.” Sam snaps. Dean rolls his eyes at Sam's obvious display of distaste.

You don't care. You gently remove Dean's old dressing, dab the healing gash with alcohol, and tape a fresh dressing on. “Okay, now flip over.” Dean listens, as Sam and him are rather silent, still waking up and stretching. Sam gets up and goes to the bathroom to take a leak, leaving the door open. “Showing off your prize?” Dean says. Sam just flips him off and flushes the toilet. He washes his hands and face. He looks to see if any scars are on his body. He removes his shirt. During this moment you were massaging Dean's shoulders, but you kept looking in your peripheral view to watch Sam. Dean clears his throat, which catches your attention and makes you massage faster and harder, a little too hard maybe. “Ow, a little frustrated much?” Dean says. You smack his back for good measure, making him jump a little and you get off.

“Okay, so omelet house or iHOP. Closest places to here.” Sam says, checking his phone. You look over to him, and scan his body, shirtless, and muscular. Dean snapped you out of it a bit “Do you need a cold shower? You've been staring at him all morning.” Dean said, almost genuinely concerned as if he knows the feeling.

You just shook it off and got fully dressed, not caring much about what your hair looked like or how you smelled. “I'll be by the impala. You guys hurry up.” You say, and practically race to the car. You pace by the passenger side, talking to yourself. “What's going on, why do I feel this way, why does he make me feel so..so..” “So what?” you heard behind you.

You spin around quickly and see Sam with his hands in his pockets and a gentle blush on his cheeks. You stand there without giving any clues, just like last night. “I hate when you go blank on me.” Sam says, before closing the distance slowly. You just watch his eye contact, and you watch his eyes gently shut as his lips brushed yours. “I keep catching you two in the worst times” Dean says giggling before wincing at his scar.

You go right up to him to check him, lifting his shirt slightly to make sure he wasn't bleed. He patted your hand away and pulled down his tee. “Not in public, mom.” He joked. Sam just stood next to the passenger side of the impala, more annoyed with the both of you than anything. “Let's just go get something to eat.”

You guys all get into the car in your places: Dean as driver, Sam as passenger, and you as back seat-er. You guys all sit quietly since the drive wasn't very long. You guys all go to the semi-abandoned iHop close by the hotel. You quickly get out of the car, seeing Dean hold his stomach slightly. You rush to his side and help.

“You need to eat.” You say as you two are arm in arm, making your way to the restaurant. Dean just nods, feeling the medicine and the scar affect him simultaneously. Sam rolls his eyes and steps in front of you both. He holds the door open for you two, giving you a glance that could burn a forest.

You guys order and wait for you food. Sam next to you, and Dean on the other side. “So... are you guys ever going to talk about what's going on with you two?” Dean breaks the silence with that.

Sam gives Dean a pleading look, while you look over at Sam and then back at Dean. At the same time, you and Sam sigh the same type of hopeless sigh. Dean sees your hands on the table almost touching. “Let's start here.” he almost says to himself before stretching out and putting your hand on top of Sam's. Sam looks down at you and you look up at him. “There, now it seems like your getting somewhere.” You remove your hand from Sam's to point to Dean “but your scar....” “What does his scar have to do with us?” Dean smiled at you like you've just gotten in trouble. You look up at Sam and then diddle with the fork and napkin in nervousness saying in a low tone “Well, I'm just concerned it wont heal.” “It'll heal” Sam and Dean say at the same time. You look back and forth at them.

Sam doesn't take anymore of your excuses and leans in for a kiss. Right then, the food is set down at the table. Sam just angrily sighs and eats his food like a carnivorous monster. About an hour later, you pay your meal and leave, heading back to the hotel for a well over-needed bath and some more rest.

Dean drives you and Sam back, still high tension in the car. “Okay, I've had enough.” Dean says when he parks. “Get out, I'll be back by midnight.” “But Dean your scar” you started to lecture “It will survive, now out.” Dean says, not taking no for an answer, you both get out of the car and watch as Dean drives away with a big smile on his face.

“He's gonna go get him some.” “As long as he doesn't come back smelling like wine and glitter glue again.” You say, almost annoyed at Dean leaving you and Sam alone with the sexual tension that's filling the air. You guys make it to your room, you immediately bee lining for the shower.

Right when you get to the door, Sam blocks it with his body. “What?!” you ask, annoyed. “Let me go in with you.” Sam says, serious. “No.” your now clearly annoyed, struggling to find the handle, but Sam is good at blocking. Without much constitution, you start poking and tickling his sides and stomach. He laughs and tell you not to do that. You two go into a full tickle fight for a few minutes before Sam grabs you and tackles you to the bed.

You stop to breathe as you look up at the face above you. “So beautiful.” You say, forgetting to keep that in your head. You reach up and caress his cheek. He turns his head toward your hand, and leaves a gentle kiss on your palm. You let out a little gasp.

Suddenly, you guys have attached your lips to each other, palming at each other's chest, back, thighs, butts, and whatever was touchable. Sam pulled back, needing to breathe. He took off his shirt himself. He pulled you up as he crawled off the bed. “You needed a shower, _didn't you?_ ” he emphasized, with a smirk and a wink. 

You just followed him into the bathroom and locked the door behind you two. You turned around and he's naked in front of you, walks up to you with a confident smile and begins nibbling you neck. He gently strips you. You didn't really notice until he starts leading you to the warm shower that was running in the background.

You step in first, him helping you in. He comes in after you. He looks for the complimentary soap and turns you around. He begins the rub the bar of soap on your back. “You have scratches everywhere.” he said, whispering in your ear. “It's from a couple weeks ago, when we killed those werewolves. They weren't nice to me.”

He kissed your shoulder gently, making goosebumps trace your skin. You turned around to look him in the eye. “Don't make me wait anymore.” You whispered, keeping eye contact. He held your neck with hand and waist with the other and kissed you gently. Your bravery kicked up and you slowly rubbed hands from his chest to his waist and the his hip bone.

He moaned into your mouth. He smiled into the kiss “You tease” he said before kissing you again. You smiled back. You held his cock into your hand, gently feeling the head of it, waiting for his reaction. He groaned impatiently into your mouth.

He then brought his hand down to your pussy immediately. No teasing. He gently rubbed your clit. You were so distracted by the electric touch that you let go of Sam's dick. “Yes, baby, feel it.” He whispered into your ear. Your legs were shaking and he knew you wouldn't last very long. “Come on (Y/N)” His circles were going faster and you were about to give in and cum all over his hand.

Without warning he pulled hand away. You whimpered a very pathetic whimper. “See, being teased isn't nice, is it?” You smiled up at him, you got down on your knees and at first he was wondering what you were doing. You took his hard cock into his hands and started stroking in even strokes. He sucked in some air but before he could exhale you put it in your mouth, wrapping your tongue around the head. “Fuck (Y/N)” he whined, unusually high. You giggled at his need as you sucked in more. You began rubbing yourself, moaning into your sucks and pumps on his cock. He's had enough. He pulled you up, pushing you against the back of the tub. He lifted one of your legs, and slowly sunk his cock into your wet, throbbing, warm pussy.

“Sammy” you moaned, grabbing the back of his head, while he bit into your neck. His thrusting was not soft for long, he was really pounding into you, once he sunk deep into you, he ground his hips a little, and repeated this. He went faster and faster until you could no longer feel your legs. He wasn't done with you, not even a little.

He held onto you, crashing down to the tub floor, still pounding into you fast and fevered. You don't know how much times you came in the past 5 or 10 or 15 minutes... _Damn_ even the time was a blur to you. You just know the water was already going cold.

His thrust became erratic, starting to lose focus. You held onto him, sitting up, pushing back on him. He laid back in confusion. You put your hands on his torso and started pumping up and down. His name was now unceasing in your vocabulary as you bounced on him hard and wanting. He no longer could control himself. “Fuck, fuck, yes.” He started screaming. You could tell that he'd cum soon. You ground your hips together, stimulating your throbbing little clit onto his pelvis. Your grinding had become wild and needy. “Cumming Sammy.” Sam then held onto your hips and let go, deep inside you. You came as you watched his face let go, keeping note that his cumming face was just as beautiful as his frustration face.

You crashed on top of him. After a few moments, you gathered the strength to reach out and turn off the cold water still crashing on you two. Even that small movement was tough. You and Sam suddenly here a interrupting knock at the door. Then you both had a mini panic attack until you heard Dean's voice.

“Finally! I was sick of you two and your little sexual frustration. Now, will you get out of there so you can eat...and I can piss!?” You laughed and kissed Sam before getting up.

This was a start of a new life...

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I'm up for any constructive criticism.


End file.
